


I Am Not A Morning Person

by YoursTrulySebastian



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Smut, how many more, i can't tag, i promise i have other smuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoursTrulySebastian/pseuds/YoursTrulySebastian
Summary: Tamaki has "issues" but Haruhi is not in the moodHe goes complaining to Kyouya but Kyouya stayed up late and is very grouchyAngry Kyouya + Horny Tamaki = ooh lewd  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	I Am Not A Morning Person

**Author's Note:**

> 170 Hits on my last smut >w<  
> Thank you so much!  
> More notes at the end XD

It was a peaceful night in the dormitories. It was around 4:30 am, and Kyoya had just finished counting up the amount of money Haruhi still owed the Host Club and was turning in. His large king bed (made with memory foam to keep his pressure points balanced) was very welcoming as his stripped off his shirt and climbed into the soft hypoallergenic sheets. His lights dimmed automatically as his eyes slid shut.  
Tamaki was in a crying fit just down the hall. Haruhi had kicked him out of her room (again for the 4th time that week) and had slammed the door. Tamaki looked towards Kyoya’s room through tear-stained eyes and wondered if he was still awake and if he would let him sleep in his room. He started to crawl through the hallway, hiccupping along the way. Upon reaching the door, Tamaki let out a small whine.  
“Kyoya, let me in…” The door remained shut and he could hear Kyoya’s soft snores from within. Tamaki, tired and sad, reached up and tried the handle. It turned with ease, and Tamaki’s tears quickly disappeared. He pushed the door in, wincing at the loud creak it made. Kyoya didn’t stir though and continued to snooze. Tamaki crawled into the room and the door closed behind him. Kyoya flipped over from his side and lay sprawled on his back. Tamaki scooched his way to the foot of Kyoya’s bed where he peered at his sleeping face. It took him a lot of courage, but he finally stood up and launched himself on top of his sleeping friend.  
“KYOYA! HARUHI KICKED ME OUT AGAIN!” he cried, laying on top of him. Kyoya shot awake, eyes burning with anger. Tamaki let out a sob as Kyoya reached up to push him off. “Can I please stay with you?” Kyoya shot a glare that could pop any balloon on site.  
“I stayed up until 4:30 today, counting the money that Haruhi still owed us, and now you want to sleep with me!” Tamaki cowered slightly, but that didn’t go unnoticed by Kyoya. “I refuse to let you sleep here! You’re the one who was being annoying in the first place!” Tamaki squeaked at Kyoya’s angry tone.  
“Ok… Sorry…” He whimpered and started to get up towards the door. Kyoya lept up and grabbed Tamaki’s shoulders, pulling him back and flipping them around until Tamaki was underneath him. He gasped before looking down.  
“Are you… Do you…” Tamaki blushed profusely.  
“Ah… That’s why I was trying to get to Haruhi, but she hasn’t been in the mood… I… I uh… needed help. It was getting unbearable.” He shut his eyes, expecting Kyoya to slap him at his immaturity. To his surprise, Kyoya pressed his lips against his neck.  
“Mmm… I see…” Tamaki groaned under Kyoya’s weight. The friction between his erection and Kyoya’s growing erection was getting more intense. His heart was pounding as Kyoya ground against him.  
“You’ve been a bad man, Daddy… And you deserve to be punished.” He slipped off Tamaki’s pants and briefs before grabbing the bottle of lube in his bedside table. Tamaki shivered at the cold, slippery oil as Kyoya rubbed it along his shaft.  
“Ah… Mmm… Please, no…” Tamaki writhed under Kyoya’s weight, trying to get away. He didn’t expect this reaction from Kyoya, and he hated himself for reacting this way to his touch. Kyoya prodded at Tamaki’s hole, his fingers slippery from the lube. Tamaki flinched and shifted. Kyoya leaned down and kissed his neck, making Tamaki relax.  
“Shh… Be quiet, we don’t want anyone to hear us, do we?” He slid the finger in, curling it upward to skim the bunch of nerves that he knew would make Tamaki scream soon.  
“HA…” Tamaki reached up and grabbed Kyoya’s head before slamming his lips onto his own. It was a fierce kiss, all lust and no passion. His eyes burned with anger and an overwhelming sex drive. “Make me…” Kyoya smirked and undid his pants, wasting no time slamming into Tamaki’s heat. Tamaki let out a loud cry, which was quickly swallowed up by Kyoya’s mouth.  
“You… little… fucker…” Kyoya grinned and pulled out almost all the way. Tamaki groaned at the loss of friction. Kyoya slammed in again, hitting the bunch of nerves with so much force Tamaki nearly went limp from pleasure. The headboard hit the wall with a crack.  
“Say it, Tamaki… Who do you belong to now?” Tamaki groaned before replying.  
“You, Kyoya…” He let out a moan as Kyoya picked up speed.  
“Say it again, you little bastard.” Tamaki cried out loud.  
“YOU, KYOYA, I BELONG TO YOU, PLEASE!” Kyoya laughed and sped up, thrusting into Tamaki’s heat and biting his neck. Tamaki could feel the coil of pleasure building, ready to release at any second.  
“Haruhi doesn’t deserve you, Daddy… But I do now…” Kyoya said as Tamaki cried and his eyesight went white. Spurts of cum landed on the silky bedsheet and across both chests. The sight of Tamaki in such a state sent Kyoya over the edge as he too released. The both rode out their orgasms, convulsing from aftershock. Kyoya collapsed next to Tamaki, who curled up beside the taller boy.  
“I think I’m going to stay here tonight…” Kyoya smiled gently, placing a soft kiss on Tamaki’s forehead.  
“Only if you wash this stuff off of both of us.” Tamaki nodded and buried his head into the crook of Kyoya’s neck.  
“In a few minutes…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you thank you thank you thank you for those lovely hits on "Band-aids can't fix everything"!  
> Lots of Love because you guys deserve it and more <3  
> I swear that I don't only have OHSHC smuts, but even I get writer's block sometimes.  
> I'm working on a DomLevi/SubEren smut right now, and I'm hoping to get it done by tomorrow?  
> This time, I will upload once we hit 200 hits!  
> See you lovelies soon >3<  
> (yes, i know this smut was shorter than my other one, but tbh I'm very young and I'm still a virgin. I don't have any experience to base this smut off, so don't judge and appreciate what you have right now. Thanks :D)


End file.
